Albie
by alnoon83
Summary: Albion M. Prince - kidnapped, and manipulated for his full life. Lied to, and endangered, finally finds out the truth of who he is - but who actually is he? Will this new life he any safer? With the help of a set of mischievous twins, Albie discovers a whole new world.
1. Chapter 1

ALBIE

Chapter one:

The only way that they could cleanse the potions, poisons and other atrocities from his system was by using a de-aging potion. Literally re-setting the body to a time before any potions had been given, and tainted his blood, magical core and mind. That age was apparently seven years old. A small child sat in the medical bay of Gringotts with a petulant look on his face, it was ridiculous that with all the magic in the world the only way to get rid of it was for him to be _seven_ again.

Usually the change wasn't so drastic, because children in the magical world weren't meant to be doped up on body-mind-and-magic altering potions, and were meant to be treasured and protected. Not him apparently. There were only three other cases where this had been needed because it wasn't easy to purge the person fully of potions, and each case the person was more than happy to undergo the transformation – what fifty/sixty year old wouldn't want to look in their twenties again? That accounted for the other three cases, one had been 55, one 59 and the other was 68 years old. All had ended up in the mid-twenties.

Those cases were all over a hundred years ago, at that.

The goblins had grabbed him when he had came in for his yearly shopping trip for his school supplies, and has all but dragged him along to a testing room – he hadn't been told what they were doing until they already had the results, a simple drop of blood on a potion infused parchment, gave all foreign substances in the blood and another test showed any within the magical core.

It also proved that he wasn't Harry James Potter…

The goblins had been doing an audit on accounts (which happened every twenty-five years – unless other wise needed sooner. Never later.) and had come across a discrepancy with the Potter account, a few discrepancies, but one especially being that James Potter had never actually birthed a blood-heir. He had magically adopted Harry, giving him access to the family magics and the right to inherit, without taking away from his true heritage. The adoption hadn't been done legally though, and no paperwork had been submitted anywhere in the bank nor with the ministry.

The goblins had pulled the before-now Sealed James Potters will, which stated all was to be inherited by his magical adopted son, and that the goblins were to preform a heritage test to find out who the child really was. The Will stated that Lily had appeared home one day with the child and had claimed that Dumbledore had asked them to adopt him as an orphan of war.

Now because of all that crap he was stuck as a seven-year-old – luckily his magical core has the maturity of a fifteen-year-old. Whilst the de-aging process could strip back the magical core to what it should be, it couldn't true bind it like the natural bindings that a wizard was born with. And it was much too dangerous to bind a wizard's core partially, despite the fact someone had tried to with him previously. There wasn't an aging potion available to restore him to his true age, long term anyway. The only aging potion available wore off within seven hours of taking it. He certainly didn't want to risk destabilising his magical core (again) just to stay fifteen.

The now-seven-year-old investigated the mirror that was floor-to-ceiling and the full length of the room – in the reflection showed a small boy sat on a hospital bed, looking lost and alone. Everything from his name, to his magic, to his very appearance had been stripped away from him. His very identity has been ripped away, he had no family to look to, and his friends (who he thought were his friends) had been stealing from him and poisoning his magic.

Harry J. Potter had been a fifteen-year-old, scrawny, knobbly knees, messy brown hair and green eyes. The eyes and his scar where the only distinctive thing about him.

Albion Matthias Prince – his birth name – was seven years old, his midnight black hair was intervened with golden blond, almost like he had got muggle high-lights, his hair fell in soft rings to his shoulders, his facial features were decisively acrostically elfish, soft and childish with age. His once-scrawny frame was now slim, but even at this age looked like he had been a swimmer for years, with lithe, taught muscles easily showing. His eyes, now glasses-free, shimmered like the sea, different shades of green swimming around, with what looked like golden-sun flecks swirling around in it all. His skin was a warm golden tan, all his scars from over the years had vanished with the de-aging, the scar on his forehead had been removed by a viciously smirking goblin, who looked too proud of himself for it to be anything good to ask about.

"Master Albion?" Aaxia – the goblin healer – called for his attention,

Albion looked away from the mirror slowly and met the concerned eyes of the healer, Aaxia has been by his side for the past 48 hours since he had entered the bank, and summarily dragged to the healers wing, given that he had just came from his relatives house who had beat him bloody before going away for the week – he had snuck out, and had came to Gringotts with the hopes of getting money, and hiding himself away for the rest of the summer before returning to Hogwarts come September.

"Yes, ma'am?" Albion asked,

"I wanted to give you a gift, before you left." Aaxia admitted holding out the small box she had been clutching, "It has been with my family for over 1000 years, goblin made, naturally. My clan always kept it for someone we felt deserved it."

"I couldn't –!" Albion protested,

"It would be an insult to refuse it!" Aaxia cut him off warningly, Albion bit his tongue and glared a little bit, knowing she had said it just to stop him refusing the gift. "Wear it always, Master Albion."

The gift, as it turned out, was a celestial bronze bracelet –thin strips that had been weaved together to form Celtic knots, that wrapped right around. Within the metal work, there were numerous runes, ancient in nature, that he didn't know the meanings of.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Albion smiled and allowed her to place it onto his wrist, unknowingly ensuring no one (not even himself) would be able to remove it. The healer smiled warmly, before walking out of the healing room.

Albion looked once more in the mirror, wearing the black silk shirt, black slacks and dragon hide boots, he looked like a true pureblood rich kid, minus the robe that he declined to put on. He was going into the muggle world after all, robes and cloaks wouldn't fit in there.

Why the muggle world? When the goblins had revealed who he really was, they had revealed it was the muggle world where he would find out his true heritage – not his wizarding heritage either, but something much bigger, so much bigger they had said. He needed to head to America – how on earth he was going to manage it, given that he looked seven and was to travel alone, he wasn't exactly sure at this point. But he needed to make this work.

Picking up the wallet that had been previously laying on the cabinet next to the bed, he tucked it into his trouser pocket, grimacing when he realised this was all he owned right now. He needed to go shopping – immediately. The only other thing he had on him was the infamous Potter family invisibility cloak, which was stored in a specially expanded compartment of his new wallet. The wallet contained a wizarding check book – so he could give to shop owners, instead of carrying heavy coins – as well as a card that was linked to his accounts, in many ways the goblins were ahead of the pureblood wizards, the card could be used in the muggle world and anywhere in the world, as well as being able to withdraw money from ATM machines, if he needed cash. The wallet itself was blood-locked, and would always return to his pocket if he lost it, he wouldn't be able to leave it more than 15 meters from himself the goblins said, so he had to have it on him always, or it went into "lost" mode, and would appear to him anyway.

The rest of his belongings where now locked in the Potter vaults, including school books, robes and all his clothing, he couldn't be carrying anything that could remotely linked him to Harry Potter – that especially included his wand. He needed to go and get a new one, the goblins had contacted Olivander, who was waiting for his visit, under a secrecy oath.

Stepping out of Gringotts was weird, he had been inside for two days straight, and had gone through so many changes, literally emerging as another person. In those two days he had had no contact from the outside world, he wasn't even sure if he had been noticed missing from the Dursley's house – they would be to return within hours now, what would happen when they found him gone? Probably nothing, depending if they kept their mouths shut about him going missing. If they did contact the wizarding world, he would have to be so much more careful.

Whilst Dumbledore wouldn't be able to outright say that he was Harry Potter, not without opening an investigation on himself at the same time, the old man could kidnap him again, dosing him with more potions. The goblins had warned that it was possible for the old man to claim a potions accident, if he was to made Albion look like _Harry _again. He didn't want that, not at all.

Diagon Alley was as how he had left it, bustling with people, too early in the summer for the school rush but always busy – teenagers hanging out with friends, parents looking stressed as they tried to do their shopping, the market in full swing.

What _did_ surprise him was to find a set of twins waiting at the bottom of Gringotts, he knew them immediately from the feel of their magic (something he had always been able to detect – magic blocks or not), but they looked completely different. No more Weasley red hair, or red freckles. This was the Weasley twins though, 17 and free to do what they wanted.

It was Fred and George.

Except they didn't _look_ like Fred and George Weasley – these two boys looked a bit younger, possible around 14, maybe 15. Ash-Blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, no freckles in sight. It was definitely them though – their magicks had always had a mischievous feel to it.

Both seemed to be glancing at a piece of parchment, and back towards the Gringotts doors. Waiting for someone.

"Albion!" one of them shouted waving, both of their faces lighting up in recognition, warily Albion made his way over, trying not to look too suspicious. "There you are! We've been waiting, did you manage to get your money?"

"Yes?" Albion guessed, narrowing his eyes and raising an eyebrow,

Something told him to play along.

The twins fell into step with him as he set off down the street, one at each of his shoulders, like body guards. The group didn't draw any attention, as he might have if he had been alone – even in Diagon Alley, a small seven-year-old wasn't a common sight, given that children were protected (or meant to be) within wizarding society.

"We are your cousins if anyone asks," Fred stated from his right, despite the change of appearance the small (unnoticeable to most) scar above his left eyebrow gave him away, the only change between them. "I am Isaiah, this is Elijah. We will explain when we get to the muggle world."

He spoke quietly enough that no one would hear.

"I need to do some shopping before we leave," Albion informed him, waving around him vaguely, they nodded in sync.

The first stop, of course, was to Olivanders – who didn't look at all shocked, even when the twins stepped forward to get their wands retested, apparently the goblins had sent word ahead too for them. Albion had to wonder if they had been something similar to his own experience, and how and why it had come to be.

Three wands, and wand holders for their wrists, later Albion paid with a check notice, waving off the twins concerns. Albion had had to have a newly crafted wand, because Olivander didn't have anything in his store that would fit him – the wood was a perfect blend of ebony (combat magic and transfiguration) and laurel (unable to preform dishonourable acts, very powerful and can be lethal if needed), with a feature of a thunderbird (powerful and good at transfiguration) in the centre, mixed with a spine of a White river monster for (spells of force and elegance).

In other words a very powerful wand, Olivander had said solemnly that he hadn't made a more powerful wand. Ever. Whilst crafting the wand, Albion's blood had been used to bind the two core centres, but that also meant that _no one_ would be ever able to use the wand, until his death. It would be nothing but a twig to anyone that tried.

The twins both got apple wood wands. Isaiah's core was made from a feather of a thunderbird, and Elijah's (George) from an White River Monster spine.

Maybe it showed the three of them were linked, Olivander mused, given that the twins had each the same cores from the same animals, as Albion did.

After the stop at Oliverander's, they stopped by at the luggage store where each got an expandable bag each – the twins got a backpack each, made from dragon hide, it looked like black leather that shone dark green or blue in certain lights. It could easily fit all of their belongings, and the owner only needed think what they wanted, the magic would react and bring it forth. Albion's was more a satchel, made of the same materials with the same capabilities. All where charmed waterproof and with the material, it was spell proof anyway, all charmed to ensure only their owners or those keyed into it could open it. if anyone else tried, they would see only an empty bag. They decided to key each other into the others, just in case of emergencies.

Given that the bags only cost 27G, Albion had expressed his confusion why no one else seemed to own these, that he knew of anyway. The shop owner had seemed agast, until Elijah (George) had gently explained that 1G = £7.92, so 27G = £213.84.

Even 1G in the wizarding world was a lot.

So the fact that he had handed over 81G on a bank check, with no thought what-so-ever, especially in front of Isaiah and Elijah, it was a shock to them all. Over £600. Given that he had over 15 million galleons in his trust vaults alone, without the family vaults, what he spent was nothing.

he was a millionaire in the wizarding world.

He was a billionaire in the muggle world.

He knew he was rich, but it hadn't quite clicked until that moment.

They made a trip to the shoe store after the luggage store, where he purchased another set of dragon hide boots for himself, and after a short argument with the twins got them both a set each too – if they were going to be with him, he wanted them to have the best, plus it would look weird if he was dressed nicely, and them in second hand clothes. A stop at one of the clothes store got him a waistcoat made from dragon hide, it was basically fashionable body armour, spell and weapon resistant.

A trip to the book store, the three of them came out with a copy of the entire curriculum of Hogwarts – 1st to 7th year, for every single subject offered. The twins claimed that they were home schooled, and there had been a potions accident, so the two of them needed copies of the books, as well as a copy for their 'older' brother who was at home recovering. In reality it was for Albion. Albion had also picked out numerous books on defence, transfiguration, ancient runes and even books that where fictional. Well he needed something to do beside studying.

Shopping done, it was time to leave the magical version of Britain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two –

Given that they were realistically two fourteen year olds and a seven year old, it was pretty hard to get a place to stay, even in the sketchier places in London.

As it turned out Isaiah and Elijah (Fred and George) had been born to Gideon Prewitt, actually born to him – wizards as it turned out, could be carriers. When Gideon had died in the war, they had been given to Molly Weasley, Gideon's sister, to raise. Instead of telling them the truth, they had been glamours up to the bones to look like a true Weasley, and when they had been fourteen they had worked out the truth. They had been obliviated, and dosed with potions for loyalty and compulsions to not question anything Dumbledore, or Molly told them. They, too, had to be de-aged to wipe their systems of potions, and get rid of the magic blocks that had been applied at the age of seventeen, when it had shown just how powerful they truly where.

The Weasley's weren't aware that the twins knew the truth again – they thought they were at Lee's house, visiting. The goblins had helped them a few days before Albion himself had got to Gringotts, and they had been leaving several hours after he had arrived. The goblins had given them enough information, they knew to loiter and find Albion Prince.

After their impromptu shopping trip in Diagon Alley, everything packed up in their new bags, they headed out to muggle London. It was late in the day, and they had tried to get a room at a B&B, but they had bolted once they realised the manager thought them to be run away children looking to hide-out. After a few minutes (a good hour or so…) it was decided that they would sneak back to the Burrow and _borrow_ the tent that they had used for the Quidditch world cup last year, the twins knew it was still there because apparently the original owner hadn't wanted it back. The Weasley's weren't staying at the Burrow right now – the twins hadn't been able to tell him where they were staying, due to a ward or something – but the place would be empty, and safe to raid.

It was easy to gain entrance to the Burrow, and a trip to the twins room meant that they could clear the place out into their backpacks. All their belongings packed, they had grabbed the tent from the shed and headed back off – Isaiah side-apperating Albion to the middle of a field in Devon. Whilst the twins were no longer seventeen, they had taken and passed their apperating licences months previously.

The tent was as it had been left, minus perishables. There was a small sitting room, dining area with enough seats for at least six people, then doors that lead to four bedrooms. Unlike last time though, the bunkbeds had been transfigured back, to the original double beds that had been there when it had been borrowed – the bunk beds had only been transfigured, to give everyone a place to comfortably sleep; the last room was a bathroom, complete with working shower, sink and toilet. When shrunk and put away, everything in the tent stayed immobile, so even a bowl of water if left by accident wouldn't move or spill.

Albion let out a small sigh as he flopped back onto the large – to him – double bed, staring at the canvas ceiling of his new room. Given that they would be travelling, they decided not to unpack their belongings, in case they got separated.

"Its not all bad, you know." Isaiah stated from the doorway,

Looking up Albion grimaced slightly in disagreement and waved the older boy to come on, realising that Elijah was stood behind him too, both jumped onto either side of him on the bed. Elijah dragging Albion into a tight hug.

"Look, we have shelter, we have each other." Elijah pointed out, rubbing soothing circles into his back, "We are going to another country, see it as a new adventure. And as Albion, you don't have to worry about the whole boy-who-lived crap."

"That's true," Albion allowed, "Why me? Why _us_?"

"Because we are awesome, and deserve to look handsome for longer!" Isaiah declared, he was being sarcastic but it did help a bit. "Seriously though, we will be with you every step of the way, regardless of what happens."

"Thank you Isaiah, Elijah." Albion whispered,

It wasn't long before the three of them where curled together and fast asleep, safe in the fact their brothers were next to them.

On the second day of freedom, as Albion had dubbed it, they had packed away the tent and found a café for breakfast before apperating to Gatwick airport – contrary to popular belief, at least some wizards knew about the wizarding world, at least muggleborns did, and the goblins. Between them they had set up a way to get wizards to other counties by portkey, whilst keeping it fully legal. A witch or wizard could pass through security and customs, take a portkey just before muggles would normally board the plane, and arrive at the corresponding airport – then they could pass though customs on the other side, airport staff where told it was a "private jet" that had arrived, and no questions were to be asked, so long as paperwork matched up for customs and nothing illegal was happening. Given that the goblins were closely linked to this system, they had provided tickets for the twins and Albion to get a portkey to New York, as soon as they finished their shopping trip. New passports had been given, reflecting their new ages and appearances, as well as new names.

The laws of underage magic were so much different in America, than that of the UK – in the UK it was illegal for minors between 11 and 17 to preform magic outside of school, anything before that was classed as 'accidental'. Here in the states the rules were completely different, anyone with more than one year of formal training was allowed to wield their wands, so long as they were careful of _who_ saw them. The American ministry had once tried to completely separate the magic and muggle world, but it had failed spectacularly, especially given muggleborns were born to muggles nearly every day. In other words, be careful or leave. The consequences were heavy for anyone that deliberately tried to expose magic.

When Albion, and the twins, arrived in America they had been all given their wand permits – the official was a bit leery about giving it to what appeared to be a seven year old, but a quick oath of secrecy, and proof of his knowledge (and an amazing Patronus charm later), the paperwork was processed and they were able to freely walk out of the airport, free to use magic whenever they needed.

The goblins had given them coordinates to a 'camp' they needed to get to, to find out the truth of their heritage, but the three of them weren't in any rush to get there – if they were honest with themselves.

Instead of heading straight to Long Island, they decided to go some sight-seeing within New York, wandering aimlessly around the streets – New York was absolutely massive, especially considering the twins had grown up on the edge of a small village, as had Albion, living in a small village in the suburbs of Surrey.

They had been wandering for several hours, stopping for some infamous New York pizza (mouthwatering), and stopping at a candy store which they pretty much raided. They had had to tell the manager that they all had birthday money, which their 'parents' said they could spend on whatever the hell they wanted – given that they were paying customers, the manager smiled kindly and said just not to tell their parents which store they had used, paying in cash. They paid around £100 each, well Albion paid, each of their bags how stocked with a considerable amount of confectionary.

The candy store raid had given Albion an idea – and they had hit a supermarket, the twins not quite understanding his need to stock up on food and drinks, but they too agreed to store some in their bags. Their bags held a charm to keep perishables fresh, no matter how long they were in there. Albion bought an abundance of fruit, vegetables, pasties, even tinned foods (spaghetti, hot dogs, baked beans), bottles and bottles of fresh water, diluted juices, and even around a 100 cans of fizzy pop of different flavours.

He had been starved his full life – no need to starve now, not when he had the money to prevent it from happening.

For the last half hour of wandering around new York after the shopping was done, Albion had had a feeling of being followed, but he had been unable to spot anyone obvious. He had expressed this to the twins, but they had kindly said it was probably just paranoia, expecting to be followed, since they were technically on the run. Either way, they had quickened their pace, taking more and more random turns.

The feeling never went away.

A sudden burning sensation in his arm alerted Albion to the fact he hadn't, indeed, be imagining things, turning around and grabbing his now bloody arm in paid, his eyes widened in shock.

not as long as i might have liked for this chapter, but a lot will be happening next chapter!

Thanks for reading!

Please leave a review :)

ALNoon83 xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three;

Albion didn't want to believe what his eyes where seeing – his mind was having a hard time processing it, even as Isaiah pulled him behind him protectively, even whilst looking absolutely terrified. It had been a giant ten-food-long diamondback snack headed tail whilst had caught his arm, that was attached to the body of what looked like a goat, with the head of a lion, its mane coated in blood, blood red eyes stared back at them menacingly. Chimera.

He had read about them in primary school, whilst studying Greek Mythology.

A bloody, gods, real, chimera.

Just because magic was real – that did not mean that every mythological thing ever thought of had to be real! Was his luck really that rotten that he could get attacked by a mythological creature in the middle of a street in New York?!

Apparently the answer was yes!

The three of them yelled as they dived in different directions, the deadly tale taking another swing at them, whilst the lion-goat-thing roared in fury as it missed them again. Another swing of the tale sent Isaiah flying fifteen meters away, when he had stood to try and get to Albion, Albion could already see the bloody gash in his friends side from here. Cussing, and knowing something needed to be done _now_, he barely thought about it as he got to his feet and rushed at the creatures. He was vaguely aware that the almost forgotten bracelet warmed on his wrist as he ran towards it, but he stumbled slightly when a dagger appeared in his hand.

He was just able to get his bearings enough to roll out of the way of a roaring blaze of fire, which raced over his head. Using the moment of the roll, he managed to somehow propel himself up enough, landing on the neck of the beast, which started to buck wildly to try and throw him off. It wasn't skill or even luck, but as he was thrown forward the bagger in his hand plunged forward, hitting the beast in the eyes, it roared in fury even as it turned to golden dust, sending Albion falling to the floor as it vanished beneath him.

"Isaiah!" Albion cried,

He stumbled to his feet, too concerned for his friend to process what the hell just happened, and raced over to where Elijah was knelt over his twin – Isaiah was unconscious but was breathing, but the bleeding needed to stop _now_, or Albion knew instinctively that Isaiah was in major trouble. The tale had knicked an artery when it had hit him and sent him flying, coupled with the bang to the head which knocked him unconscious, it wasn't a good thing.

"Help him!" Elijah begged, tears streaming down his face.

Disregarding the blood, Albion pressed his hand hard against the gash on Isaiah's thigh, pulling at his magic inside and forcing it out – he didn't know what made him do it, he just _knew, _just like he had known what was wrong with Isaiah immediately. He sent up a prayer for someone to help. He didn't know what made him do it, but he hoped to the gods that someone would help. Something inside of him shifted, and his hands started to glow golden, the flow of blood underneath slowly and finally stopping, the gash knitting up.

Albion slumped back, exhausted from the very eventful few minutes.

"What the hell was that?" Albion asked,

He stared at his bloody hands, the golden glow slowly fading away.

"How did you _do _that?" Elijah demanded, his own eyes wide – waving his wand over his twin, he vanished the blood. There was no evidence left of injury except the gash in the boys jeans, which were ripped open. "I've never even heard of -."

"I don't know," Albion admitted, a pensive look on his face. Absently he took out his own wand, vanishing the blood from himself and cleaning the muck from his clothes with a few muttered spells. "I think its something to do with my heritage, the goblins did say I may experience new gifts now the bindings had been removed."

"Thank merlin healing was a part of it then," Elijah whispered,

It was easy to find an abandoned alley nearby, Albion quickly set up the tent with an easy swish and flick of his wand, whilst Elijah carried Isaiah, they hurried inside and placed Isaiah on his bed. Albion knew he would be fine, that he would wake up when he was ready, the healing had taken a lot out of both of them.

The smallest wizard was physically shaking from exhaustion by the time they spelled the tent against muggles, a misdirection spell. They decided it was too dangerous to split up, even to go and get food, so instead they made easy sandwiches from their earlier trip to the store.

Despite his exhaustion, Albion searched through his new stack of books until he came across his books on Greek mythology that he had picked up from the wizarding stores – even in the wizarding world the Chimera had been classified as mythological, even though they had dragons and mer-people. The book stated the only way to vanish a Chimera was from a weapon made of celestial bronze, something that _was _known to wizards but was extremely rare.

Tracing the bracelet on his wrist, he wondered just how much the goblins actually knew compared to the witches and wizards of the world. They clearly had known he would need a weapon made from celestial bronze, one which apparently disguised itself as a bracelet and could turn into weapon when needed.

It was now back in bracelet form.

Isaiah woke whilst Albion had been searching though the books, and for the second night in a row the three of them decided to stay together, instead on in their own rooms. Elijah fretting over both of them, until they fell asleep.

Given that they had fallen asleep around 4pm, and with the time-difference, the three wizards were up and about at 4.30am in the morning. Albion had cooked breakfast for all of them, and they had tried to work out where the Chimera had came from – the only thing that Albion could recall from the feeling of being followed was seeing a small dog, which he had dismissed as innocent and not concerning.

With the events of yesterday they had decided they needed to get to the camp as they had been told to do so in the first time – they had wanted some time before being dragged into anything else, some time to explore and have some freedom which they had never been allowed before. That wasn't going to happen though – untrained and vulnerable, without a clue of what was actually going on with Albion's magic, they needed the truth of their heritage. Now.

They couldn't risk another attack, Albion being able to beat the Chimera was pure dumb luck – as McGonagall would have claimed.

Just as they were packing up the tent, an eagle owl swooped down and dropped a letter into front of Albion – bending down he looked at it suspiously, until he noticed the wax seal from Gringotts, pulling the letter open he read it aloud for the others;

_Prince_

_Your absence has been noticed – A.D. has been here asked if Harry Potter has withdrawn funds, we have said no, but be prepared. They are looking for you._

It was signed by his account manager Laxon – short and to the point. Technically Laxon couldn't lie to Dumbledore about Harry Potter, since he was down on paper as his guardian. Expect he wasn't guardian of Albion Prince, who didn't actually have a guardian – Harry Potter hadn't withdrawn funds. Albion Prince had, and Albion Prince was absolutely no concern of Albus Dumbledore.

Burning the letter the three of them set back off down the street, which at 7am was already starting to get busy with traffic, people getting ready to go to work. The three of them blended in the crowds perfectly, deciding it was better to stay within the busier areas. Less chance of being attacked when surrounded by hundreds of witnesses.

Albus Dumbledore sat at the grim and grimy kitchen table of Grimmauld Place, wanting to throttle numerous people. How hard was it to keep track of a fifteen year old boy, that couldn't even use magic during the summer?

He couldn't have gotten to far, since he had had no money on him – according to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley – when they had left him at the Train station, they had removed what coins he _did_ have so this sort of thing wasn't possible. On Dumbledore's own orders too.

The boy was in danger from Voldemort and the death eaters, the ministry wanted to control him – and quite frankly Dumbledore was terrified of the boy finding out the truth of his parentage. Even he didn't know who the boys father was, but the goblins would probably be able to find out if they ever did a heritage test – the boys biological mother had been murdered during the war, he had simply placed the boy in the best place, with the Potters.

No one needed to know the boy wasn't the Potters biologically…

"Have the twins heard anything?" Dumbledore asked, looking over the Weasley parents, who shook their heads negatively. Personally he thought It was a great idea to keep those twins away from headquarters, where they couldn't cause any problems. Molly had informed him they were with a friend for the summer, they could stay there. "His relatives said he left during the night, last night, so he cant be far. Spread out and check the muggle area surrounding Surrey."

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin looked at each other, a look of concern mirrored in their eyes. Both knew, but weren't about to tell Dumbledore, that Harry was smart enough to have gotten away without funds or the use of magic.

If the Order couldn't find him, then the death eaters wouldn't be able to either.

Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

The coordinates that they had been given led them out to a piece of land beside the Long Island Sound, the only way to really get there was to drive – but they couldn't, so Elijah had managed to talk a taxi driver into taking them; they were heading to their family home, they had just finished boarding school for the summer and were heading out of the city. The driver had shrugged and told them he didn't really care, so long as they could pay upfront since he was a long journey.

Three children that couldn't sit still in a long car journey, it was torture for all of them. The twins who had taken to paying a muggle game of snap, and Albion who was trying his best to sit still and actually read his book (one of his on Greek mythology), but his fingers were continuously tapping against the back of the book. The driver actually looked relieved to drop them off in the middle of nowhere, next to a sign that declared it a strawberry farm – Isaiah had reassured the driver before he left this was exactly where they needed to be, and that their family was working in the fields so would meet them there.

Complete lie.

But meh.

They were at the bottom of a hill, that had a sole pine tree at the top of it – from this point it wasn't possible to see what was on the other side, just the strawberry farms that spread for miles to the east, a forest just beyond the fields. Albion could feel a force surrounding the area though, and the closer he got to the pine tree he realised they were similar to wards that surrounded Hogwarts – except they felt exceptionally more powerful and more ancient. He wasn't sure how that was possible, given that Hogwarts was around 1000 years old.

Upon reaching the crest of the hill Albion let out a gasp – beyond was something he hadn't been able to imagine, it was a summer camp but it was so much more than that. There was a large house not too far from the hill, cabins that were set up in the shape of a house-shoe, basket ball courts, and archery ranges, stables, a climbing arena…with lava? A fighting arena, all offset by the beauty of the Long Island Sound that glittered in the high midday sun.

"So, where do we go now?" Elijah asked, looking just as amazed.

"Head towards the nearest person and ask," Albion guessed/suggested, biting his lip nervously. What actually was this place? Even from here he could see Pegasus, and a centaur. A magical camp? Would make sense from the wards.

The three of them made their way down the hill, apparently they had caught the attention of a few of the campers that were all wearing orange shirts with 'camp half-blood' written on the front in Greek Letters. The campers had brought them to the attention of the centaur he had spotted, who came galloping towards then, throwing a bow over his shoulder that he had been using at the archery range.

"Play dumb?" Isaiah and Elijah asked in unison,

"Yes," Albion agreed,

"Hello there!" the centaur called, stopping just a few meters in front of them and approaching at a slower speed. "New campers? I don't believe we've met, I've had no news that any campers where heading towards here?"

The question was directed to a camper with blonde hair and grey eyes that stood beside him, she looked around twelve years old, panting slightly from running after the centaur but she shook her head negatively.

"My mother left me the coordinates to the pine tree," Albion stated – not wrong, it was she who had left them with the goblins, who had then told him. "I do not know my father, but was told I may be able to find the truth of my heritage here."

"Us too," the twins grinned,

"You three are British," the centaur observed, they all nodded – it was rather obvious and not worth denying. "You know each other? Or have you met along the way?"

"I've know these two for the last four years, almost." Albion smiled, following the centaur as he motioned them towards the big house. "What is this place? We just found out the truth, that we were adopted. Its complicated."

"This is half-blood camp, I am Chiron." The centaur introduced himself, "And this is Annabeth. One of our more seasoned campers. You were adopted?"

"My mother died when I was born," Albion answered, "The twins _mother_ died when they were four months old."

The twins shared an amused look at Albion's wording.

Mother. Sure.

"And how is it you know each other?" Chiron asked, arriving at the big house – which looked like a converted barn, all of them settling around a table on the porch. "I'm not trying to pry, but a demigod from Britain is rare. Three? Its unheard of these days."

"Demigod?" Elijah demanded catching on to the word,

"Half-god, Half-mortal." The blonde haired girl – Annabeth? – stated, glaring at them as though they should already know this fact, "Born to a mortal, and a god. Or goddess."

"The gods are real?" the three of them demanded in unison,

This certainly wasn't something he had expected to hear today, even after everything he had been though – although Albion allowed for the fact, if he could fight a 50 foot basilisk, and out fly a dragon, then maybe anything was possible.

They were led inside and shown an orientation video – that told about how the gods had come to be, and how demigods where produced, and the dangers they could be in because monsters that hunted down demigods outside of camp, killing of the 'heroes'. Albion had wondered aloud, and the twins had agreed, that after everything that had happened he just wanted some peace and quiet. Being a son of a god or goddess, well it didn't sound like that was going to happen anytime soon.

After the orientation video they were led back outside by the Annabeth girl, and given a quick tour around the camp grounds, the girl seemed bored and wanting to get away to do whatever. After a quick look at everything, she informed them that they had been assigned to the Hermes cabin until they were 'claimed' by their godly parent. The Hermes cabin was that of the children of Hermes, who took care of those and gave shelter to those who had not been yet claimed, and didn't have a cabin of their own to stay in.

The Hermes cabin was cramped, killed with a lot of children and teenagers, each assigned to a small piece of floor with enough space for a sleeping bag each. The twins found enough space where they could lay together, with Albion sandwiched in the middle – not quite trusting the strangers they would be sharing with. Well, it wasn't like they knew anyone here.

"Albie?"

"Yea, Elijah?"

"Can't we stay in the tent?" Elijah whispered, looking dubiously at the wooden floor and sleeping bag that they had been assigned.

"I don't think we _can_." Isaiah sighed, answering instead of Albion who looked unhappy about the situation too. "They never mentioned the wizarding world, and if we put out the tent that is bigger on the inside they will start getting suspicious. I don't know they know about the wizarding world, despite being straight out of mythology."

"Hopefully we are claimed soon." Albion sighed,

They were introduced to Luke, who was the head councillor to the Hermes cabin, when he returned from teaching a sparring lesson. He quizzed them on where they were from, how they had arrived, how they knew to come here – but Albion didn't quiet trust him, there was something a bit shifty, and therefore pretended to be a shy seven year old and hid behind his 'brothers', the twins just raised an eyebrow at Luke, until he gave up with the continuous questions that clearly where going to get an answer.

Given that it was early afternoon, Albion decided to go exploring the camp whilst the twins kept Luke busy, the guy seemed to try and get his attention every two minutes. Heading out of the cabin, he looked around in excitement – there was so much to do and explore! Plus from what Chiron had said, it was pretty safe here within the boarders, and he didn't need to worry about Dumbledore or Voldemort popping in for a quick chat.

Spotting a few teens at the archery range, he jogged over, watching them in fascination – they were hitting the targets consistently.

"Hi there! I'm Michael!" a blonde guy who looked around 11 introduced himself, after a few minutes of watching. "Son of Apollo, second in charge of the Apollo cabin."

"Hello! I'm Albion, but the twins call me Albie." Albion introduced himself holding out a hand for them to shake, "Can I have a go?"

"Sure!" Michael laughed,

They walked over to a rack of different sizes of bows, picking out one just the right size for his small stature before being handed a training arrow – Michael showed him how to stand and how to hold the arrow, before stepping back and telling Albie to take a shot at the target.

Near centre hit.

"Do that again!" Lee (as he later introduced himself) demanded, stopping his own shooting practice, as did several of the other Apollo children. Albie bit his lip nervously, notching another arrow just like he had been shown, and letting it fly again. It hit a millimetre from the centre, closer than his first arrow.

"Have you ever done this?" Michael asked, sceptically,

"Nope!" Albie grinned,

The boys all gasped suddenly and made Albie crane his neck to look up – a golden hologram was floating over him, a lyre was floating over him, with the word 'legacy' in curvy writing underneath.

"Well, you aren't my brother – but my nephew!" Michael laughing, reaching over to ruffle his hair, which Albie knocked away with a mock glare. "Welcome little nephew!"

"Legacies don't come to camp," Annabeth lectured appearing out of nowhere – why couldn't she just bugger off?! "The camp is only for _real_ demigods."

"He is a _real_ demigod." Lee stated, stepping into defend him. "Can't you feel it? he's not only personally blessed by my father, a blessed legacy, but I can tell he's a full demigod himself."

"I was told my mum had the same heritage, or similar." Albion informed with a small nod, he hadn't really thought about what that meant for him until now. "She must have been a demigod herself, that had a child with another god."

"A very rare twice-blessed!" Lee and Michael said in unison, high-fiving.

"No! No more stupid titles!" Albion complained with a pout.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

It was easy to slip into a routine at Half-Blood camp, Albion would wake with the sunrise with the rest of his cabin, go on an early run and then archery practice, and then go for breakfast – after breakfast he would train with the Hermes cabin (and therefore the twins), in sword fighting and how to use a dagger, with efficiency. After a hard gruelling morning, Albion would help with his cabins chores (an hour) after lunch and then personal study for two hours, then another activity of Lee's choice for the cabin, some days was Pegasus riding and others were canoeing, or more fighting. After tea it was hanging out with his cabin, the twins were often invited, around the campfire – before bed it was another run, and scaling the lava wall, shower, and then off to bed.

It was exhausting, but more than worth it.

The twins had yet to be claimed, but fit in well with both Hermes and Apollo's children – there was a bet going around camp to who they would be claimed by first. It had been theorised that Albion had only been claimed by Apollo so soon, because his own mother had been a favoured child when she had attended camp, it had been easy to trace her stay here once Chiron had been given her full name. It was pointless for Apollo _not_ to claim him, since it was so obvious.

His biological father had yet to speak up though.

Today was a Sunday, the only day that the Apollo cabin had free time – and even then it was only half a day, they still had to go on their run and do their chosen camp chores for the day. Lee and Michael had informed him that the run was there to keep him in top form, so he was able to escape and run if there was ever a need. Albion was good at running anyway, he had done so for his original childhood, running from his cousin (adopted cousin?) Dudley and the local child-ran gang that liked to beat him up at any chance they received.

It wasn't often they actually caught him, luckily enough.

Albion had been awake at the crack of dawn, and his half-hour run around the edge of the lake had been done before Lord Apollo had barely made it past the horizon, most of the Apollo children were still asleep, or just waking. He didn't have any chores this Sunday either, the cabin had traded chore days with Athena's cabin for support in next weeks Capture the Flag – it was played once every four weeks, on a Friday. Whilst Albion had been at camp two weeks now, this would be his first game this coming week.

Sitting on the edge of the pier, Albie looked up and allowed the warmth of the sun-chariot to warm his face. It wasn't often he got just to sit and be alone these days, or in a long time actually.

"Ohhh, lookie here." A familiar voice drawled,

Albie cussed under his choice and remembered why he wasn't to be alone around camp. Clarisse, Daughter of Ares. She had taken exception to his presence around camp, trying to attack him at every chance she got – he was usually with his 'uncles' or 'aunts' from the Apollo cabin, or with Isaiah and Elijah.

"Go away Clarisse." He bit out bitterly,

"And give up a chance to get you without anyone here?" Clarisse mocked, Albie let out a puff of air and pushed himself to his feet quickly, dodging a swipe of her electrified staff that she carried around. A gift from her father.

"Are you such a coward that you need to beat up a _seven year old_?" Albie demanded trying to edge around her at chose to the edge of the pier as he could get. He didn't really want to jump in if at all possible. "gods above, what do you have against me?"

"You are a squirt." Clarisse replied like it was that simple,

It probably was to her, actually.

She took another swipe at him angrily, but he managed to dive forward into a front-roll and spring to his feet, setting off at a sprint. Well apparently his run for the day wasn't over like he had thought…

Weaving through some of the early risers at the camp, none of them trying to help him at all, Clarisse ran after him – but with his smaller frame and agility, he managed to weave through spaces she had no chance of getting through, gaining more and more space between them as he reached the cabin, the Apollo cabin door was opening as he got to the porched, he jumped through the door, slamming the door shut – seconds later a large thud was heard as Clarisse barged into it, trying to force the door open. Lee and Michael shared an annoyed glance, before going to deal with Clarisse.

Again.

It wasn't the first time she had done this.

In the two weeks that they had been at half-blood camp, they had soon to come to realise there was there was a certain tense atmosphere that suggested something big was going on – something they hadn't been told about. Albie had tried to get information from the Apollo cabin, but they were rather tight lipped about the whole situation.

He was _too young_ to be concerned about this right now.

He hadn't been in the country when things had kicked off, so wasn't anything to do with him.

Yeah, _right_.

Ever since he had been declared a twice-blessed child, he had seen the suspicious looks thrown at him by Annabeth Chase, and a few other members of the other cabins. He had heard his age mentioned – _he's only seven, how could it be him_? that was the one snippet of a conversation that he had heard that bothered him the most. What was going on? Was this something to do with the wizarding world and Voldemort returning?

He very much doubted it – no one had given any indication that they knew he was a wizard, nor that the twins were, and they had spent their time studying their magical books in private.

But something was definitely going on and Albie wasn't entirely sure he _wanted _to know – especially since the skies were darkening and thunder rumbled all around them, like the sky and sea were at war with each other. Were Poseidon and Zeus arguing? Even within the boarders of the camp where no weather would affect them unless they wished it, the storm could be first waging outside.

Albie had managed to slip back out of the cabin whilst Clarisse was getting a tongue-lashing from Lee and Michael, and had spent the rest of the day sat with a book (defensive spells), leant up against the Pine tree at the boarder of the camp. No one really came up this way, unless there was a disturbance from the outside. Sat cross legged, he barely realised that it had gotten late because of how dark the day had been – due to being overcast. The light from his torch – borrowed from Michael – had kept him reading so long, and no one had come looking for him.

Or if they had, they hadn't looked up here yet.

A thunderous boom and bright flash caught his attention, about half a mile from camp, a large bang indicating the lightning had struck something. A wary feeling filled his body, and he looked around outside of the boarder with sharp eyes – his full body in fight or flight mode, tensed for action. Not even knowing how it had happened, his bracelet morphed into his dagger, which he tightened his grip on.

Why couldn't he just have a quiet day?

Another rumble was heard, but it sounded more like a roar of a beast than more thunder. Then screams, and a blue ford landed at the bottom of the hill on the other side of the boarder. A shadowy figure could be seen in the distance, huge, at least 10 feet tall, the head of a bull. Minotaur.

Crap.

Holding his breath, his eyes searched the car as two figures scrambled out, pulling a third from the wreckage from a smashed window – the third he could made out as a satyr. Not really thinking out it – he needed to think more in these situations – Albie dashed through the barrier and ran full speed to the bottom of the hill to meet them, as they ran towards him, what was clearly a mother and son carrying the satyr between them, struggling in the wet glass, that Albie used as momentum to get to the bottom of the hill quicker.

"Oi! Stupid!" Albie called,

He knew the minotaur was blind and hunted on sound and smell alone. He was a powerful demigod, so he had been told, and hopefully he would mask the other demigod and satyr just enough to get them all to safety. The minotaur wheeled towards him with a furious roar, eyes burning live clouded lava, as he charged towards the seven year old. Waiting until last second, he dived to one side, waiting for the monster to wheel around again. But the monster was smarter than that, it turned its direction towards the sound of arguing at the top of the hill.

The woman couldn't pass the barrier, the boy was refusing to leave her.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

Albion wasn't quick enough to get to the top of the mud-logged hill in time to stop the Minotaur grabbing the women by the neck – nor was he quick enough to throw his dagger as the women disintegrated into a golden light, the dagger struck just as the boy got thrown backwards into the pine tree, the boy fell unconscious as the minotaur turned into dust, its horn being the only thing left behind.

He managed to pull the unconscious boy onto the other side of the barrier before going back for the satyr that had been left on the ground just outside of the barrier, before screaming for help – at this time everyone would be at the fire pit. They would hear the screams, but even so he shouldered the unconscious human teen, trying his best to get him inside where he would need healing.

Help soon came, in the form of Chiron, whose face looked palled as he took into account what he was seeing. The old centaur even swore in Ancient Greek, before scooping the teenager up, and instructing the two Hermes children that had heard the shouts too, to go and retrieve the satyr.

Albion was left shivering from the coldness of the rain he had been drenched in, to go and get changed and question what the hell had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Well.

He had been grounded to the cabin, unless escorted by someone from the Apollo cabin.

Michael had claimed he got himself into too much trouble – first Clarisse cornering him and then diving head first into a fight to save a newbie from certain death. Pointing out the fact he was completely unharmed, well, that hadn't helped at all when he sneezed because of the chill he had caught him being in the icy rain in nothing but shorts and a t-shirt. Damn over-protective cabin-mates.

Worse.

Isaiah and Elijah agreed full heartedly with Michael, and they had take to being his bodyguards whenever he was out of the cabin, even though he already had a babysitter in the form of Michael, Lee or Amelia, a daughter of Apollo. Never in his life had been actually been grounded – locked in a cupboard, and denied food, beaten to a pulp, but never officially grounded. Oh the irony,

Annabeth had been furious when she had learnt that it wasn't the newbie that had defeated the minotaur – but Albie himself. She had even gone to the extreme of screaming at him for preventing the new guy from 'proving himself'. Newbie in question had waited until she was out of earshot before thanking him profusely, reassuring Albie he was thankful for saving him, but angry at himself for not being able to save his own mother from death.

Percy Jackson was his name, he was twelve years old, dark brown hair and green eyes.

With his arrival Albie had managed to find out, mostly from information the twins had managed to gather, that Zeus' master bolt had been stolen during the winter solstice, and he (Zeus) had accused Poseidon of stealing it, or at least getting someone to steal it for him. Percy's arrival had set off whispers that he was a child of the 'big three', which was why the minotaur had been after him and tried to kill him so close to the camp boarders.

The boy was powerful, no doubt about it, Albion could sense the boys powers beneath the surface. But heck, the _twins_ where more powerful that this teenager – was that because they were also wizards? Was it fair to compare a demi-wizard (as Elijah nicknamed the three of them) to a normal demigod?

Albion got his answer during the Capture the Flag game that Friday – Annabeth (he was really starting to hate her) was team captain for the game, and it just so happened that he was on her team. He would be discussing this with Lee and Michael after the game. She had set a seven year old and a guy with no training, to stand guard over their flag which laid at the creek.

Albion had refused the metal, heavy, armour that they had been offered – he had chosen to pull out his dragon hide vest. The twins had helped test the material, it worked even better than the metal breastplate that they had been offered. He could move more easily in it, and it wasn't going to weight him down. Ok, he hadn't so much refused the armour as he had just ditched it the moment Chase was out of sight. No point her knowing every trick since she was clearly trying to get him beaten to a pulp without raising a hand.

Percy was currently bouncing nervously on the spot, looking awkward as he clutched the unbalanced sword in his hands, looking around nervously and looking scared to hell. Whilst he was nervous himself, Albion had taken to leaning against a rock right next to the stream, looking around carefully and listening, looking rather nonchalant and bored. So Percy had said as he continued to bounce.

"You are wasting energy," Albie pointed out, bored.

"I'm not good at standing still, Annabeth said…" Percy stated,

Albie groaned and raised a hand to stop him, Annabeth this and Annabeth that.

"That most demigods cant stay still because the ADHD was to do with battle reflexes?" Albie guessed, receiving a quick nod in reply. "Whilst mostly true – you can also use that energy to hone your reflexes and other senses. For example, did you notice there is a group coming in from the left?"

"No?"

There wasn't any more time for talking as a son of Ares appeared running through the trees, heading straight for Percy, who blocked clumsily and stumbled – Albion didn't have much time to watch from there, as he was dived at by Clarisse and her electric spear. She landed a jab against his dragon hide jacket, and she froze in shock when it did absolutely nothing at all. Even a sole magical electric staff couldn't damage dragon hide. Taking advantage of her shock, he spun around and handed a well placed kick which snapped the staff in to two clean halves, whilst knocking her backwards into the stream. She screamed in rage, and he wasn't quick enough to dodge as she dived at him, throwing him backwards into the water.

Strength surged into him as the water covered him, or else he would never have been able to wrestle with the so much larger girl. He had just managed to plant his boots into her stomach and kick away, sending her flying against a tree when a horn blew, signalling that the game was over – a brief glance at the flag he had been guarding, and he let out a sigh of relief when it was still there.

Getting up, he slumped slightly when he stepped out of the water feeling heavier than ever, the energy he had felt a moment a go leaving him weak and tired. Percy was in no better shape, panting hard and doubled over trying to regain his breath, a cut on his arm where the son of Ares had managed to cut him. a critical assessment told him that the cut wasn't too deep, and would be a quick heal by itself, so he didn't waste any more energy that he didn't have to heal it.

"Percy, you did it!" Chase's voice interrupted his thoughts,

"Did _what_? Get beat up?" Albion snapped glaring at the daughter of Ares, who narrowed her eyes,

"He was holding his own!" Annabeth defended,

"Actually, I wasn't." Percy admitted – looking baffled by her congratulating him, when Albion had been the one against the stronger opponent. "If the game hadn't ended when it did, Marcus would have had me beat."

"Loath as I am to say in," Marcus butted in, "Albion probably would have probably stepped in before that, he had just beat Clarisse. They are the ones closer to the flag."

"What is your problem with me Chase?" Albion asked, sitting down on the road by the creek and regaining his energy as everyone started to gather in their clearing, "I've never done anything to you. Apollo and Athena usually get on?"

"You aren't a true son of Apollo though!" Annabeth snapped nastily,

Nearly everyone in the clearing winced, and her own siblings stepped away from her cautiously. There was a loud rumble from above, and Annabeth started to shiver a bit despite the summer sun that shone down onto them, at the same time Albion let out a gasp as his wrist suddenly flared red-hot. When the light faded on his wrist, he looked at the golden tattoo that was now on his wrist, a lyre, on one side of the lyre was in curved writing 'blessed' in silver, just noticeable in the light of the sun above.

"I don't think Lord Apollo agrees," Lee laughed, appearing beside him and looking at the tattoo on his wrist, which simmered and felt full of love and pride. "Watch your words, Daughter of Athena, they don't sound so wise right now."

Laughter sounded at his words, mocking Annabeth who went a dark shade of red in embarrassment – it was cut short at as a howl ripped through the forest, Chiron shouted for his bow (it was in Ancient Greek but somehow Albion understood), shouting for the campers to stand ready.

Everyone drawer their weapons, but even as they did a black hound the size of a rhino, with blood red eyes and fangs like daggers, appeared on the rocks near Albion, who clutched his dagger tightly, paling as those blood red eyes fell on him. stumbling back, he yelled out in pain as the beast landed on top of him, shredding his shoulder which wasn't covered by the waist-coat.

Three sharp thuds were heard and the beast howled, as it disintegrated into dust – Chiron looking ill as he stood with yet another arrowed notched.

_Get to the water, son._

Crawling painfully towards the creek, his eyes slipped closed in relief as he felt the energy from earlier re-entering him, raising a hand to his shoulder he sighed as the sling went away, blood being washed away in the water, leaving nothing behind except a small white mark, as though it had been an old scar, but even that was slowly fading away.

Yet another gasp went though the crowd of demigods, and Albion looked up just in time to see a fading outline of a hologram in a green night, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear; a trident.

"It is determined," Chiron announced shakily, "Poseidon, Earth shaker, storm bringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Albion Prince, Son of the sea God."

* * *

isnt is surprising how much writing can be done with a few days off work?

Thanks for reading, please leave a review :)

Percy Jackson - I'm not sure where to go with him yet, is he still the son of poseidon? still the hero of the prophecy? What do you think? Which over god or goddess would he suit if not poseidon?

Who do you think the twins true father is?

Thanks!

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

Albion was still really shocked over the revelation, that he almost missed Annabeth shoving past Percy, causing him to fall over as she rushed away – clearly furious over the outcome. Where everyone was just getting up where they had kneeled before Albion, they all froze in shock, watching as a hologram identical to the one that had just faded over Albion, appeared over Percy's head. He was sat bone dry in the water, the small sword cut on his arm healing quickly as he sat there, stunned himself.

The words echoed around the clearing as Chiron repeated the words he had spoken about Albion, as Albie reached over and offered a hand to his new brother.

Brother.

He actually had a real life, brother?

"This isn't good." Chiron breathed, just loud enough for those nearby to hear. Albion and Percy shared a nervous look, "You two better come with me."

Albie and Percy had been led from the forest and through the camp grounds until they reached the empty Poseidon Cabin, Cabin 3. The cabin seemed to warm them both warmly, it smelled of the sea air and felt more like home than any other place that Albie had ever been in – well except maybe the Apollo cabin, which had became a safe haven.

Michael and Lee has walked them all the way back, stating for everyone to hear that Albie would be always welcome to stay in the Apollo cabin, and would always be aligned with them, regardless of what happened. The full of the Apollo cabin had stood beside them as the two new brothers stepped into the Poseidon cabin.

Isaiah and Elijah standing beside Albion until he stepped inside.

The cabin was lined with unused bunks, eight in total. Percy took a top bunk to the left side, whilst Albie took the bunk directly opposite. It seemed to empty and bare with just the two of them, and with Albie's belongings staying in his bag – which was still unknown to anyone at camp – and Percy who had nothing except a change of the camp tshirt and shorts, they didn't have anything to put away.

That night was a quiet one, with the two laid deep in thought.

With no cabin leader the two brothers could actually do anything that they wanted – they need not have a routine, or to practice. Neither of them felt the need for a cabin councillor, which they expressed to Chiron when he had asked – both of them would attend any meetings that required their presence, like Mr Ds two children did.

So the next morning when Albion woke with the sun, he went and joined the Apollo cabin in their normal routine, taking part in the normal run and taking part in archery practice with them. He, as well as Percy, still joined the Hermes cabin for hand-to-hand practice, although most of the cabin seemed wary of both of them now – only really Luke and the twins would practice with them.

Whilst Percy went off with Annabeth for 'mythology lessons' in the afternoon for a few hours, the twins joined Albie at the lake where they studied together like usual – Albie catching up quickly to where the twins were, and all of them learning new content from all different subjects, without the constraints of the school curriculum.

Albie also found out that the twins had cursed a toy spider – which had once belonged to Ron – to appear randomly in front of or around Annabeth Chase, who was deathly afraid of spiders. Her screams could be heard throughout the camp multiple times a day – sending the twins and Albie into peels of laugher, whilst the spider vanished when others came running to find out why she was screaming. No one believed her when she said there had been a giant spider that kept appearing near her.

Isaiah and Elijah also had caused the entire Ares cabin to have bright pink hair – by sneaking in and exchanging their shampoo bottles and replacing them with ones spiked with one of their hair-colour potions, which worked like muggle hair dye but without the horrid smell or chemical effects on the hair, and would wear off within a week, it could be vanished immediately using the antidote, but none of them left nice enough to give the Ares children that particular antidote any time soon.

It was entirely coincidental that the twins had been claimed as Children of Hermes just after that prank had been pulled. Or that's what they had told Mr D and Chiron whilst smiling innocently.

They clearly didn't believe him – but had waved them away with a roll of his eyes.

Outside of the camp the weather had yet to let up, news that filtered in from the rare few TVs on camp showed floods and storms all over America, getting worse by the day and not letting up one ounce.

It had been three days since been declared the Son of Poseidon, and found the twins and Albie sat on the pier, with a can of soda and an assortment of sweets spread around them, laughing and joking. Actually if anyone was to listen to their conversation, it was based on stories of chaos that Peeve caused within the walls of Hogwarts, and how Peeves had helped the twins cause chaos on numerous occasions.

They soon shut up quickly when they saw Percy and Annabeth approaching, the girl seemed to be lecturing his brother again. Albie had absolutely banned her from entering the Poseidon cabin, which seemed to have pissed her off big time and she had even gone as far as to petition to Chiron and Mr D to declare Percy as councillor to the cabin, which Percy had outright refused. Percy had turned and told Annabeth if there had to be a councillor, it was going to be Albie as he had been at the camp the longest.

"Albie!" Percy greeted,

"Hi Percy, all ok?" Albie asked, glancing sideways at Annabeth, no words were needed. His brother rolled his eyes discreetly but nodded none of the less, "I thought you'd be studying Greek Mythology still?"

"We thought we would come join with you three," Annabeth claimed standing over them imperiously, Isaiah and Elijah raised identical eyebrows at her as if so to _you really think so?_ "I wanted to see where you were getting your information from on the ancient Greek culture, since Percy seems to be learning a lot from you!"

"Books." Albion dismissed, "I _can_ read, you know."

"Well, Latin and ancient Greek you can," Isaiah laughed,

"Which is why I read ancient texts," Albion said sticking out his tongue, at the older boy who shoved him playfully. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to borrow them." Annabeth stated,

"Not a chance." The twins said in unison,

"Why can't you four just get along?" Percy groaned,

"When she starts being nice to me, the twins – and myself – will be nice to her." Albion replied, gathering up the sweets and empty cans, and depositing the left overs into his satchel, keeping hold of the cans to dispose to properly. "I didn't do anything, she started this feud."

"I want those books! I'll report you to Chiron!" Annabeth interrupted, stamping her food childishly,

"You know, I thought it was me that was seven. Not you." Albie laughed,

* * *

Thanks!

REVIEW


End file.
